


Make Me

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manners maketh man, but sometimes, man maketh man obey manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

As Harry sat as his desk, his laptop open and his fingers speedily typing away, Eggsy stared at him from the side chair, his civy outfit looking horrendous as usual and his stance even worse so.

Harry had attempted to be by himself to type up this report, but Eggsy was having none of it, following him into the office and claiming the chair - sorta like how a cat would when it wants attention. But that wasn’t really what was getting on Harry’s nerves.

Eggsy would not stop talking.

and the more Eggsy talked, the more his rough accent slipped though, making his speech even more hurried and garbled, until Harry finally slammed a hand on his desk.

“Will you be quiet?” Harry demanded, his voice even but the irritation evident.

Eggsy tilted his head and grinned cheekily, “Oh yah?” then he leaned forward in the chair and said in a low, teasing voice, “Make me.”

Harry sat at his desk, momentarily stunned at Eggsy’s challenge, then he pursed his lips and stood, straightening his shoulder holsters and striding over to Eggsy, who by now had sagged back into his chair with the largest shit-eating grin he could muster.

“Manners maketh man...” Harry started to say.

“Yeah, yeah, and so what?” Eggsy goaded.

“And so, I shall teach you a lesson on that. Right now. Get on your knees.” Harry ordered.

Eggsy cockily raised his eyebrows, “Nah, I don’t think so.”

In a blink of an eye, Harry snatched Eggy’s shirt front and yanked him out of the chair and onto the ground, hard. As Eggsy’s knees hit the wooden floor he let out a groan, partly from the impact and partly from the sheer yearning that had welled up.

Harry gripped Eggsy’s jaw and turned it side to side, his thumb idly pressed against Eggsy’s lower lip as Eggsy attempted to talk again.

“What’re gonna do H--” before Eggsy could say anymore, Harry jabbed his thumb into Eggsy’s mouth, over his tongue, and pressed downwards, making Eggsy stop talking.

“Quiet.” Harry chastised, his other hand reaching up to unfasten his belt and slide down the fly of his trousers, “You will not make a sound until I tell you to. You will not come until you have learned your lesson. However, double tap my thigh and I will stop. Understand?”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes then bit Harry’s finger as an indicated yes. Harry grimaced at the bite then withdrew his finger before replacing it with his cock, which had become fully erect during their verbal exchange.

Eggsy nearly moaned but the light pressure of Harry’s hand behind his head reminded him to not to, then for th hell of it and to see what Harry would do, Eggsy let out a loud, drawn out moan as Harry fucked his mouth. 

Harry tisked and knotted his fingers into Eggsy’s hair before thrusting roughly into his throat. Eggys’s eyes watered and it was all he could do to breathe through his nostrils when was able to. Eggsy silently thanked his low gag reflex as he felt the head of Harry’s cock nudge at the back of his throat as Harry slowed his thrusts but increased his penetration depth.

He wanted to touch himself so badly. His own erection was straining against his jeans, wetting his boxers, and just aching to be touched. Eggsy was half tempted to reach down and knead at the bulge but his fingers instead found themselves locked into Harry’s thighs as Harry tilted Eggsy’s head back ever so slightly so that Eggys’s front teeth could roughly scrape against Harry’s cock as he plunged down into Eggsy’s throat, his thrusts becoming slightly erratic.

“I’m going to--” the rest of the sentence was drowned out by the filthy moan that escaped Harry as he climaxed, his cock still down Eggsy’s throat and filling it with his come.

Eggsy swallowed it all down, tears freely leaking out of his eyes now since he was temporarily unable to breathe. Harry’s hand remained a constant pressure behind his head, comforting and encouraging him through subtle petting.

When he was finished, Harry withdrew carefully, his face twitching as his oversensitive tip slid over Eggsy’s swollen lower lip.

“Good boy. Have you learned your lesson?” Harry asked as he straightened himself and his clothing.

It took a moment for Eggsy to find his voice, and when he did it was slightly scratchy, but there was no doubt a presence of cheekiness as he replied, “Oh, I dunno. I might have to hear that lesson again sometime.”

Harry smiled slightly and reached up to nudge his foot at Eggsy’s clothed erection, “Good...Lesson two starts now...”


End file.
